villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Constructicons
The Constructicons are a group of evil Decepticons who transforms into construction vehicles, as their name implies and the Decepticon's engineers, designers and builder. They are a group of recurring villains in the Transformers franchise. Transformers: Generation 1 The Constructicons are particularly notable for their status as the very first combining sub-group of Transformers, able to merge their bodies and minds together to form the gigantic Devastator. The group consist of: *Scrapper: Leader of the Constructicons who transforms into a front-end loader and forms Devastator's right leg. *Hook: Second in command of the Constructicons who transforms into a mobile crane and forms Devastator's torso. *Bonecrusher: Berserker who transforms into a bulldozer and forms Devastator's left arm. *Scavenger: An arrogant Constructicon who transforms into an excavator and forms Devastator's right arm. *Long Haul: A hard working transporter who transforms into a dump truck and forms Devastator's lower torso. *Mixmaster: A crazed chemist who transforms into a cement truck and forms Devastator's left leg. G1 cartoon plot Originally neutral Autobots and friends with Omega Supreme, the Constructicons are the peaceful creators of the beautiful Cybertron city Crystal City, with Omega Supreme as the city's guardian. However, Megatron confronted them and secretly used the Robo-Smasher to reprogram the Constructicons into Decepticons. The brainwashed Constructicons soon send Omega Supreme on a fool's errand so that they could easily demolish their own precious creation: Crystal City. Omega soon returned and was shocked by this so he retrieved the Constructicons and reprogrammed them back to rebuild Crystal City. Unfortunately, Megatron's reprogramming is unable to be undone and worse, he upgraded the Constructicons to have an ability to combine into Devastator. As Devastator, they tried to reprogram Omega Supreme while he is on his back onto the Decepticon cause using the Robo-Smasher. Devastator wrestled Omega Supreme and the Robo-Smasher, which tried to latch onto his head. Omega Supreme was able to fend off his attackers, but his encounter with the Robo-Smasher left him bearing a grudge to the Constructicons, as well as leaving him into an emotionless robot. The Constructicons first debuted in the end of G1's 1st season episode "Heavy Metal War". In 1984, the Constructicons later joined Megatron's forces on Earth. Scrapper designed a machine to transfer all of the Decepticon's offensive powers onto their leader. While Megatron battled Optimus to hold the attention of the Autobots, the Constructicons secretly sneaked into the Ark to destroy Teletraan I but unfortunately, the Dinobots were guarding it and they soon engaged on a fight with them by merging into Devastator. The return of the other Autobots soon exposed the Decepticon's plan. Hound then manages to distract him by using a hologram of "Halonix Maximus" and Optimus manages to shoot Devastator in the chest, causing him to disingage. The Constructicons and the rest of the Decepticons soon fell into a river of lava after their defeat. They somehow have manage to survive their fall on the river of lava with the rest of the Decepticons offscreen in the 2nd season. They reappeared again in "City of Steel" wherein they aided Megatron in rebuilding New York City, as well as turning Optimus scrapped remains into a mechanical alligator. They also created the Transfixatron in the episode "Autobot Run" to disable the Autobots' transforming abilities, leaving them in vehicle mode, though karmically ended up having a taste of their own medicine, while merged as Devastator. The Constructicons then made a massive drill aiming for the Earth's core, under Megatron's orders in "The Core". Scavenger and Mixmaster are patrolling outside, only to be spotted by the Autobots. The Constructicons then merged into Devastator to attack the intruders. Mirage, however, manages to slip through and discovers the massive drill. As he rejoins his team later, Jazz distracts Devastator while Mirage and Sunstreaker trips him, giving them an opportunity to escape. The Constructicons then continued patrolling the drilling site, unaware the Autobots have secretly planted dominator discs created by Chip Chase and Wheeljack at them. Once they formed Devastator, they were soon put under Autobot control and turned against the Decepticons by trapping them in their own base. They aided the Autobots in repairing their damaged headquarters before returning to the drilling site to stop the drill under Optimus' orders. Megatron secretly knew about this and counterattacks by regaining control of Devastator. Chip and Wheeljack fought for the control of Devastator over Megatron, causing the latter to go berserk and attack both sides, even destroying the Space Bridge meant to transport the Decepticons back to Cybertron once their mission is done. With the conjoined cooperation of both sides, the Constructicons were soon brought back into their senses and decided to stop the drill they created by merging into Devastator. After successfully stopping the drill, Devastator wonders where the Decepticons went, Chip told him Megatron left him but the latter refuses as he believes they retreated for their next plan, leaving Chip saddened by this. In "The Master Builders", the Constructicons heard a conversation with Autobots Grapple and Hoist about a solar power tower. They cornered the duo and claimed they had "left" the Decepticons and made a deal with them. Megatron mistook them as traitors, due a tape recording, before Scrapper reveals his plan of tricking Grapple and making use of his solar power tower. They returned to Grapple and Hoist with a load of Energon as "proof" of their "defection". Grapple and Hoist agrees to make a partnership with them. The Constructicons then began stealing construction materials from the humans to begin their project, unknown to Grapple and Hoist. They helped the Autobot duo in building the tower. Upon the tower's completion, they betrayed Grapple and Hoist by merging into Devastator and imprisoning them, while giving the tower to Megatron. They began collecting energy until the rest of the Autobots arrived. Optimus then tricks Devastator by making him into collapsing the tower right on top of himself. They soon retreated afterwards. In the episode "Microbots", The Constructicons were then tasked by Megatron into making a clearing on the jungle in their search for the Cybertroid alloy. The Constructicons were then viewed by the humans as "heroes" in the 2-part episode "Megatron's Master Plan", thanks to Megatron's deal with corrupt official Shawn Berger in exposing the Autobots as "evil robots". After Megatron reveals his true intentions while leaving Berger humiliated in the process, the Constructicons then kept the human slaves in check until the return of the Autobots from their exile and drove them off. The Constructicons were left in charge of guarding the Space Brige delivering Cybertonium in the 2-part episode "Desertion of the Dinobots". They failed to stop the Dinobots from getting through and as well on Spike Witwicky and Carly Spencer who went after them. In the episode "The Secret of Omega Supreme", when Omega Supreme learned that the Constructicons are on Earth, he then joined the Autobot forces on Earth. His chance arouse when the Constructicons were spotted mining an asteroid and Omega was dispatched to investigate them. Ignoring Prime's orders, Omega engages in a fight with the Constructicons, who merged into Devastator, which then splits the asteroid, revealing it was an egg of an enormous alien beast. Omega ignored the creature and let it attack San Fransisco so he can continue his revenge on the Constructicons. Optimus then confronts the colossal Autobot, who told him of his background with the Constructicons. He then decided to stop the monster instead and paybacks the Constructicons later. The building skills of the Constructicons remained in demand but their roles throughout the the series began to diminish into minor villains, as other Decepticon combiners were introduced. This included an army of Transformer drones made from human vehicles (as seen in "Make Tracks"), serving Blitzwing by building him a massive maze and a throne of deactivated Autobots (as seen in "Triple Takeover") though they were unsatisfied with it after the latter pissed them, searching the Pearl of Bahoudin (as seen in Trans-Europe Express) and a ruby-powered laser cannon (as seen in "Masquerade"). They also had engaged in a fight with the Combaticons in "Starscream's Brigade", where they were easily pinned down. Their combined form, Devastator is also no match for the Combaticons' combined form Bruticus. The Constructicons are among the few Decepticons who appeared in Transformers: The Movie. They are among the Decepticons troops who attacked an Autobot shuttle headed towards Earth, which killed Brawn, Prowl, Ratchet, Gears(?) and Ironhide. Upon their arrival on Autobot City, they merged into Devastator and attacked it, while engaging in a fight with a fight with the Dinobots once more, who again defeated them. After the battle and while aboard Astrotrain, who was headed back to Cybertron and now complaining of lightening the load, the Decepticons then began to fight for the leadership. Starscream suggested he should be the new leader but Scrapper opposed him by suggesting the Constructicons and their merged form Devastator should be the new leader. Soundwave opposed as well as he wanted to be the new leader, while Rumble and Frenzy supported him, as Hook opposes. Bonecrusher then suggested a "survival of the fittest" by fighting and dumping the weaker Decepticons aboard. After the fight, Starscream has been decided to become the new Decepticon leader and then dumps the injured Decepticons, including Megatron, off of Astrotrain. The Constructicons provided music by playing horns at his coronation, only for Starscream to blast the horns to dust to get on with the ceremony. They also witness the arrival of Galvatron, who later killed Starscream. The Constructicons still appeared in the 3rd season of Transformers but retaining a smaller role in the series. After the events of Transformers: The Movie, the Constructicons, alongside the rest of the Decepticons are exiled on the planet Chaar, which cause them having trouble with each other over energon. They later lend their talents to the Decepticon cause such as helping the Quintesson/Decepticon alliance in building Trypticon out of a populated human city, built a planetary engine on an asteroid and battled in the planet of Eurythma, aided Paradron's downfall and took part in an attack on Japan. They were last seen briefly in the final season's 3 part episode of the American Transformers cartoon "The Rebirth", firing at the Autobots on Cybertron, alongside with the Terrorcons. Gallery 200px-The Constructicons.jpg|The Constructicons, excluding Hook Constructicons.jpg 799px-Lineup.jpg|The Constructicons as they appeared in the G1 cartoon series. Megatronffod.jpg S-Constructicons-alt-02.jpg|The Constructicons in their vehicle modes Constructicons mode2.jpg|The Constructicons in their vehicle mode as seen in the OVA Scramble City 574px-DetonationBoulevard-Constructicons.jpg|IDW Constructicons Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Minion Category:Aliens Category:Pawns Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Thief Category:Deal Makers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Misanthropes Category:Inconclusive Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Multi-Beings Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Elderly Category:Psychopath Category:Enforcer Category:Jingoists Category:Type Dependent on Version